beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 12: The Ruins
Plot Lin is sitting in her bedroom, she calls up her friends, and Isolde picks up, Isolde asks if she got the pictures she sent, Lin says she did, and wishes that her parents would let her go on the trip, but because they’re Chinese they’re scared she might get taken. Isolde laughs, and replies that Lin could beat any agent they sent after her, before asking if she’s seen Catherine yet, Lin says they’re gonna go to the shops in a couple of days when she gets back from her shoot. Lin’s father calls out telling her that lunch is ready, Isolde says they all really miss her, Lin replying that she misses them all, hanging up and leaving the room. In the morning, Mr Hesperides tells the group that they’re going to visit the remains of the ancient stronghold of Qitilinil Inla, which is around 17,000 years old, and has one of the world’s oldest, mostly intact beyblading stadiums. Galahad says he thought they were going to spend more than a week in Macapá, and it’s sunny now, but Mr Hesperides just tells him that he should have read the itinerary, sending the group of the room to pack their bags. Destan is showing Cherrosée a picture of himself on the new copy of The Blader, before flipping to the article, which shows them both sitting there, and Destan being interviewed, Cherrosée says it’s really cool of Destan to let him be in the shoot, Destan replying that of course he’d be there. Destan says the magazine won’t be out for another few weeks, tearing out the page of them together and sticking it on the study wall, saying he’ll just buy it when it comes out. Cherrosée brings out a box that he found in the attic while Destan was away for the World Championships, he gives it to Destan, saying that it belongs to him, Destan opening the box to find a picture of his mom and dad, Destan puts the box on the desk, hugging Cherrosée, before picking it back up and looking at it. The picture shows Hikari and Des much younger, smiling and embracing each other out the front of the Lunefleur Mansion, Destan saying he’s never seen his mom like this, obviously she’s been happy but she always had sad eyes, but no in this photo. The group are looking around the ruins, Mr Hesperides is attempting to give them a tour, however they keep wandering off, so he goes off with the other teachers to look around. Vixin drags Kaiga off to go take a look from the top of the temple, while Galahad goes off to find the ancient stadium, Morgan sticking with Isolde and Clémentine, who are looking at the ancient murals. At the top of the temple, Kaiga looks out into the Amazon rainforest, he turns to face Vixin, but something catches his eye, however it is gone before he can tell what it was, he quickly turns Vixin around, pointing in the direction of what he saw, Vixin asks what it was, and he says it was just a flash, but it moved away to quick to see what it was, but he thinks it looked like some kind of spirit. Vixin replies that the Amazon is well known for being spiritually active, parts of it inaccessible due to the beyspirits protecting it, before stopping to see Galahad launching Unicorno in the ancient stadium. The stadium explodes in a cloud of dust, the teaching staff running over in distress, however as the dust clears they find that the stadium has been restored to a brand new appearance, a shocked-looking Galahad standing in the centre, who is dragged away by the teachers, Mr Hesperides getting his phone out and calling the WBBA. The episode cuts to people watching TV in a meeting room, their beys plugged into a weird device in the centre of the table, they are watching Galahad and the other Peacemillion students being interviewed by Brazillian National News, Galahad says that he had no idea what was going to happen, he just wanted to feel like one of those ancient bladers. The TV setup then freezes, zooming in on Mr Hesperides. Category:Zero Era Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play